Dream Walker
by Finmide
Summary: Kairi discovers a person who is stuck in the dream world, who has spent most of their life walking through different peoples dream. Kairi is determined to help him escape, however she can only help when she is asleep. Meanwhile in the real world she lives through an everyday life. (rated T for battles and possible awkward situations.)
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts

Dream Walker

[This is not a canon story; I don't own Kingdom Hearts in anyway.]

[Also this will have some of my major OC's in it also. But this isn't a full blown KH adventure. It's more or less just a series of events that stay within Destiny Islands. This is kind of a little break story that I will work a little bit while working on my other KH story.]

Chapter 1

The faded blue glow of what looked like a crystal was the only source of light. She could feel the cold, damp limestone on her back and on her arms. Her breath condensed into a foggy mist every time she exhaled, and the cold caused goose bumps to form on her normally smooth skin. The sound of water drops hitting the stone sounded in distance over and over again, playing it's soothing melody. The glowing crystals were scattered about each bringing just enough light for the immediate area around it, thus spreading the blue hued light evenly.

Kairi didn't know how she got here; it seemed that she had just woken up here. No memory of what happened before, so she was left with nothing to explain the current predicament. Kairi noticed that she was wearing a light weight, white dress. This was a summer dress that her mother bought her at least a year ago. Although she doesn't wear it often, so she must have been going somewhere special, somewhere she wanted to look her best at while still being casual. Also Kairi could feel her head slightly propped up even when she was laying back. Weaving her hands behind her head she found that her hair was held up in a bun.

This was weird because no matter what the event was Kairi would never do her hair up in a bun. Did someone do it for her? Was it a special request from Sora for their date; that is if they were going on one? Or was she possibly dressed up for a school play? None of the possibilities struck her memory. But she didn't really have time to worry about why her hair was done up in a style she doesn't really like, Kairi needed to find a way out of here.

Standing up Kairi started to feel pain in her feet and came to notice she was wearing high heels, which both hated and didn't own any. Taking them off and setting bare feet on the moist limestone floor Kairi could finally get started. She started by walking through the well-lit areas, making sure not to step on anything sharp. Turning either right or left whenever she got to an intersection depending on what her gut told her, and hoping that she wasn't walking is circles.

"This is ridiculous," she thought to herself, "How did I end up in here dressed like this?"

Eventually Kairi was relieved to see that vegetation was starting to be visibly growing in these caves. This only meant that she was actually making progress however it didn't really help Kairi because she still didn't know where she was. And now the fact that there was vegetation growing inside the cave just made it more unfamiliar. She had heard of caves with glowing crystals before, but she had never heard of caves with plants in them. Now Kairi was more confused than ever, she had no idea where she was, she was in an awkward outfit, also she had no idea if any of her friends were around.

Soon she came to an opening which had Kairi almost thinking that she had finally escaped, that was before she noticed the roof. This room was so large that there was a blanket of clouds just a short distance below the cliff she stood on. There were even birds flying around in this large cavern. Also in the distance Kairi could see rivers and waterfalls of lava. It was an amazing thing to see really, it was an entire world inside a cave.

Kairi could see several areas in which there were more openings, one seemed to have a bright glow coming from it. Hopefully that would lead to a way out. But the only problem was Kairi would have to traverse this expanse in which held a jungle inside it. Of course in order to do that Kairi would need to find a way down to the ground from here. So Kairi started walking along the ledge which she stood on to see if there was a safe way down, which she found one all the way to the left.

After Kairi made her way over there she started by facing her back away from the rock face, got a firm grip on a nearby root just in case. Luckily this root went down quite a distance so she could use it to support herself. Once she was firmly planted Kairi started by slowly lowering her right foot down to the first foothold she could see within her reach.

"So far so good," Kairi said to herself once she was balanced on the foothold.

Immediately she lowered her left foot down to the next foot hold. Then following the pattern she went down the ledge, the ground getting closer with each step. Moving at a slow comfortable rate in which she could fully get her balance before going to the next. In fact Kairi was starting to enjoy this somewhat. Maybe when she gets back home she would try a little bit of rock climbing. For all she knew, this could become her new favorite pass time.

Kairi continuing the process as before lowered her left foot onto the next foothold and gently lowered her weight onto it. However the foothold then gave way unexpectedly and Kairi soon found herself falling. Grabbing onto the nearby vine as hard as she could, her hand slid for a while causing friction to build up and left a searing pain ones he grip on the vine stopped her. Plus the sudden stop cause momentum to carry her small distance from the rock face but then pull her back toward it as gravity took effect. Since Kairi was unprepared for this incident once she swung back her head collided with one of the foot holds, causing a drumming pain in her head.

Kairi decided to stay put for a second in order to catch her breath again, and to regain the nerve to continue. Kairi could feel a tickle on her head and notice that it also felt warm, and sticky. Also looking up Kairi could see blood trickling down her arm from her hand which the vine had cut into. Kairi decided to continue holding on despite the pain it gave her for doing so. Then almost uncontrollably caused from the intense pain tears formed in her eyes which she cursed them because it made her feel weak that she cried from a little bump on the head. In fact she had a lot worse injuries before and a tear never surfaced.

Once Kairi's vision was no longer blurred from those tears, she continued on with the pattern from before. Except this time she gave each foothold a firm kick to see if they were loose. Eventually Kairi made it to the bottom without any more incidents. Kairi looked into the jungle that awaited her entry. It wasn't so bad looking; in fact there was a similar jungle on her home island. This was a relief because she would know what would be edible and what would be harmful. But first she needed to find the aloe plant so she could use its soothing anti-bacterial leaves to bandage her wounds.

As she wandered through the hot steamy jungle Kairi kept her eyes searching for a plant with long thick leaves, with spikes on the side of the leaves. Which soon enough Kairi found one and immediately ran over to it. She used her teeth to strip of layers of the plant durable skin and used this sturdy material to wrap her wounds so that they won't get infected with some sort of bacteria. Once that was done with, Kairi continued to move through the jungle.

Moisture from the hot steamy air started to collect on Kairi's cooled skin from the cave. However this was now beginning to soak her close which was extremely uncomfortable because it made her feel like she was sweating which she did not like that. However there was really nothing she could do to avoid this. So she figured that she might as well ignore the fact.

Something then grabbed Kairi's leg and lifted her in the air. Kairi quickly grabbed he skirt and held it up while with her free hand she tried to summon her Keyblade. However in futility the Keyblade did not summon. Soon Kairi could see the face of her enemy. It was a giant plant with large teeth on its leaves. The plant started to lower Kairi toward its mouth.

"No, please. Not like this, I don't want it to end like this!" Kairi screamed.

Kairi tried again to summon her Keyblade, but it wouldn't come to her. Kairi couldn't believe this. This was going to be her last moment; she would be alone in a place she didn't know, eaten by a mysterious monstrous plant. She was going to be completely alone, and she was going to die alone. She could imagine it now, a tombstone that read her name, date of birth and death. Then it would say "Beloved Daughter, and friend." It was all too much for her, knowing that there was nothing that she could do; Kairi closed her eyes ready for death to come. Then as she was there prepared for death one last final tear fell from her eyes.

The sound of slashes was heard before Kairi fell to the ground with a hard thud. She could feel the vine loosen. As she opened her eyes she saw the blurry sight of the large plant dying from a red colored blade being stabbed into it. Not far off was someone about her height wearing a red hoodie with grey colored jeans and what looked like a white tee. This person had blonde hair and sapphire colored eyes. Kairi at first thought it to be Roxas but then noticed that it wasn't, however that didn't matter. At least she wasn't alone.

"Are you okay?" the person asked as Kairi stood herself up.

Kairi didn't reply but she gave a nod to acknowledge that she wasn't injured. Well at least not by the plant creature, she still had the injuries from slipping on her way down the cliff. However still Kairi could not contain herself and she ran off to the other person and gave them a big hug while crying on their shoulder.

"I thought I was going to die, I thought that I was all alone and that I was going to die," she wept into the boy's coat.

After about half an hour later Kairi was able to keep a hold of herself. She soon found herself walking along side this stranger who she had never met before. At first they were totally silent but Kairi decided to ask some questions.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked quietly.

"I'm Noru, what's your name?" he replied.

"Kairi," Kairi said.

Now that formal introductions were completed Kairi could start asking what was going on. Where she was and all the things that didn't make sense. She could finally get some answers, and also she was no longer alone. But however she had no will to speak, for some reason she couldn't will the words to come out, like as if some silent contract prevented her from doing so. Kairi just silently followed Noru through the cavern's jungle.

"There is a portal up ahead, it will let you wake up" Noru said.

"Wake up? So I'm asleep right now?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, you are dreaming at the moment," Noru confirmed.

"So your just a creation of my mind then," Kairi said, with a slight hint of disappointment in which she could figure out why she felt that.

"No, I'm the only thing here that isn't," Noru objected, "However I don't have time to explain right now, you need to get to the real world. I will meet you tonight once you dream again."

Noru directed Kairi's attention to a rift floating just above the ground. Kairi gave Noru a nod goodbye and to say that she understood him. Then with a few timid steps, Kairi reached the portal's edge. She reached inside with her arm, getting a tingling sensation when she did. Then with a full step inside she entered and started to feel her consciousness slipping away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kairi awoke in her bed staring at the white painted ceiling, the feel of soft linen under her. Kairi stood up, her white wrinkled pajamas shifting back to place as she stood, for they sometimes start bunching up to the top of her belly, which irritated her. Kairi figured that she must move around in her sleep which caused it to get pushed up. Luckily it never had gotten bunched up too far, for if it did and her mother decided to wake her up, that would be pretty awkward.

Kairi then went into her morning routine, showering, shaving her legs if needed, changing, getting her school bag ready, and then eating breakfast. Today's breakfast was just another bowl of Life cereal. A common item found at Kairi's house, mostly cause her mother thought it would help them lose weight if they had healthy stuff. But the thing was, it wasn't the cinnamon flavored one, it was just plain Life, which was as bland as ever. Kairi looked at the time.

"Six fifty two, Selphie would be here soon," Kairi reminded herself.

With a few finishing touches to the uniform and with just the slightest make up, Kairi was ready and heading out the door. Luckily she had finished just as Selphie was walking up to the door. With a quick greeting both Selphie and Kairi started walking to school, which wasn't really that far away. Even though they walked, they would still have about an hour till school started, plenty of time.

"So how did you sleep Kairi?" Selphie asked innocently.

Now Kairi remembered her weird dream, how she was dressed weird, and somehow found herself in a cave with glowing crystals and a jungle inside it. How she was saved by Noru from her nightmare. Although it wasn't the best dream ever, she had weirder and scarier before. Yet for some odd reason that dream felt more real than all the others.

"I slept fine," Kairi half lied.

"Well you had a better night then me, for some reason I just couldn't fall asleep last night," Selphie commented.

Kairi knew what Selphie meant, for she had nights like that too. It wasn't often though, but usually if it was too hot out, or if Kairi had too much sugar before bed she would end up staring at the ceiling for hours before being able to fall asleep. Sometimes however she would not be able to sleep at all, those were the days where she suffered in school.

"So do you and Sora have anything planned for this weekend?" Selphie questioned with a smile on her face.

"No actually, Sora has a huge project he has to work on so he can't do anything besides work till he gets it done," Kairi informed Selphie.

"Really? Well that sucks doesn't it? What would you do during the weekend?"

"I'm not sure yet," Kairi answered.

They were now walking along a path that had a nice ocean view to it. Kairi stared off into the horizon with the morning light shining on it. Kairi always remembered wondering if there were other worlds out there. Then she found out there was, and now since then she felt contempt when she looked out at the vast ocean. She felt that all the friends they had made were only a few steps away. She felt that nothing could separate them.

"Oh Kairi, did Namine ask you yet?" Selphie inquired.

"No, what is it?" Kairi said, her interest peeked by the idea that Namine; Kairi's own Nobody, had something to ask of her.

"Apparently her guardians are moving away, but Namine wants to stay here. So she was wondering if you would have room at your house," Selphie said.

"Sure, the funny thing is, I asked her that when she first came here, but she thought it might be weird somehow, although I don't see how weird it could possibly be. After all don't Sora and Roxas stay in the same house now? They're kind of like brothers," Kairi figured.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Selphie admitted.

For the next few minutes the two walked in silence, left to their own thoughts. But now the school was visible to both the girls. There they would go through their daily routine and say hello to their friends. The school was a large four story building, grade one students would have their classes on the bottom floor while grade four would be on the top, plus would have access to the school roof, which was gated off so nobody would fall off. However what caught their attention was a large group of students gathered in a large circle. They were chanting the word "fight" over and over again. But soon they started cheering.

"Really there's a fight going on now? School hasn't even started yet," Selphie complained.

At the edge of the crowd stood a black haired girl who was also cheering them on, Kairi ran up to the person immediately recognizing who it was.

"Xion what's going on," Kairi asked.

However when the girl turned around Kairi noticed she had orange eyes instead of blue. Now Kairi realized she made a mistake, although both Xion and Xadie, which that is who this girl is, looked practically the same except for the eye color. Which often made it confusing especially if you're trying to distinguish the both of them from a distance, or from behind. Even though Xadie's hair was slightly longer, it wasn't enough to notice.

"Oh your Xadie, sorry" Kairi apologized one of her many counterparts.

"It's okay, anyways Xion is here also," Xadie said with a huge grin on her face.

"Really where?" Kairi questioned, looking around for her comrade.

"Oh she's fighting Elenar!" Xadie said pointing to the center of the crowd.

"OH MY GOD!" Kairi screamed as she tried to get a better look.

Kairi however couldn't get a good look, so she rand to where there was a bench and stood on it, and now being able to see over the crowd she could definitely see that Xion was truly fighting Elenar. Elenar was the whole version of Larxene. However she still had that devilish personality of hers. Elenar isn't in school but she is part of a huge gang at Destiny Islands. This gang is called Oblivion Heart, it had members spread everywhere, most of these members are easy to annoy and are willing to rough up whoever does annoy there. What could Xion have done to tick off Elenar of Oblivion Heart.

Elenar stood in her signature position, legs out at firm stance, and fist close to her chest. This allowed for easy blocking and easy kicking. However Xion's stance didn't look as professional, in fact her legs were shaking in place. Kairi knew that Xion had been in battle before, but those times she had a Keyblade and magic at her side, both which were not allowed on campus. Also she never had to fight the same person who was the Savage Nymph Larxene. No wonder Xion seemed scared.

As instant as a flash of lightning, Larxene lashed out with her fist and hit the unsuspecting Xion square in the face, almost immediately giving the girl a bloody nose. Elenar grinned at how easy it was to injure the girl. Then just as fast she whip her leg out at the girls face, which Xion was able to dodge. Xion gained a determined look in her eyes, which looked just as serious with a trickle of blood running down her face.

"You finally got your spine, you cow?" Elenar taunted as she flailed her fist out at Xion repeatedly.

Xion however wasn't able to dodge that time and ended up taking Elenar's fist straight in the face. Damaging what was already broken, and her face swelling up with bruises. Then with a swift kick into Xion's stomach, Elenar had knocked the girl to the ground. Xion tried to get up, but Elenar just kicked Xion in the gut again just to prevent her from doing so.

"Let this be a lesson to you, never get in the way of Oblivion Heart," Elenar said before walking away as the crowd parted before her.

Kairi immediately went up to the bloodied girl now lying on the ground. Xion was in horrible condition considering how quickly that fight had happened. Blood had trickles down from Xion's nose, leaving the bottom half of her head stained crimson.

"Xion! Are you okay?" Kairi asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, I had worse before," Xion replied

" 'Ey girl! What did you do to that chick?" Xadie said loudly.

"I kinda bought the last sea salt ice-cream yesterday and she wanted one," Xion recalled.

It was sad really, that Elenar a strong member of a local gang felt the need to beat kids senseless just because they got the last ice cream. Kairi wish she could say something to the demon girl herself, but such an action would only result in a beating for not only her but Xion again also. It seemed like the only thing they could really do was try to avoid confrontation.

"Maybe I can get Rayn to give her a good butt kicking! What do you say?" Xadie asked.

"What makes you think Rayn could help us even if he wanted to?" Selphie asked.

Rayn; Kairi remembered, just like Xadie is another counterpart except one of Sora's. Rayn actually is part of the Oblivion Heart gang. Although his reasons for joining are unknown, he is the mildest person in the whole gang and one of the most fear because of his keyblade skills. However Rayn is slow to anger and is understanding towards the common people. In a way Rayn acts like a balance for the gang, because whenever he is with a group of people they get into fewer fights then the same group would have if they didn't have Rayn. So in a way he was a peace keeping for the gang. But however he wasn't of high enough rank to do anything about Elenar's actions.

"Let's just get you to the nurse, okay?" Kairi said.

Moments later in the nurse's office they had finally gotten Xion's nose to stop bleeding. Kairi suggested to the others that they head to their classes, and Selphie had done so, but Xadie decided that she could stay behind and miss a class. After all this was a good excuse, yet it wouldn't count as an excused absence. But now Xion stood up and went to go wash her face of dried blood.

"So how you feel girl?" Xadie asked once Xion had finished.

"It hurts still," Xion admitted.

"Well of course it's going to hurt a little," Kairi said, "your body is probably bruised up on the inside."

"Or the bruises haven't shown up on the outside yet!" Xadie exclaimed

"I suggest that you take some time to relax and to heal yourself," Kari said.

Xion acknowledged the advice with a quick nod, she sat in a close by seat in order to rest.

"How about you two come with me and Selphie after school, we're going somewhere special," Xadie offered.

"That sounds good," Xion agreed.

Kairi nodded her head, however she actually was curious where Selphie and Xadie would be going. However Xadie didn't mention what it was.


End file.
